The purpose of this application is to request support for editorial activities to prepare a new Cerebrovascular Survey report to be printed in late 1985. The purpose of the survey report is to bring into focus new and important developments in the field of cerebrovascular disease and to bring up-to-date advance in areas previously covered by these reports. All reports will be extensively referenced to aid the reader and potential new investigator.